Elizabeth's Adventure: Continued
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Elizabeth Roberts, one year older, one year wiser. She has a new way of life in Wales and unexpectedly gets called back to Narnia with Edmund and Lucy, and their annoying little cousin Eustace. Set during the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Elizabeth's Adventure! I hope you all enjoy and I am sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Cardiff Centre, Wales, 1943.

"Left! Roberts! LEFT!" Tom yelled, Elizabeth swung left and had the winning touché. "Good match Jones." Elizabeth panted taking her mask off "Same to you Roberts." Jones said taking his mask off to, he looked deep into her eyes, searching for something, Elizabeth honestly felt nothing, she only had feelings for Peter.

"Want to get a coffee sometime?" Jones asked, "Umm I don't like coffee, but I do like hot chocolate." Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows "How does tomorrow night sound?" Jones said smiling at her, obviously his smile was meant to win Elizabeth over but, it was not going to work, she, Elizabeth had feelings for Peter, she couldn't get rid or forget the feelings that she felt for him.

"Oh no I can't. I'm visiting my friend in England tomorrow, maybe next week?" Elizabeth said "Umm sure, how about later?" Jones said. "Yes, sure George's at 5?" Elizabeth said, "Yes, 5 seems good." Jones said, he tried to give Elizabeth his winning smile once more, but it didn't work.

Elizabeth turned and dumped her mask and rapier in the cupboard before grabbing her bag and bringing out her towel, she wiped away the sweat and took a swig out of her water bottle, she glanced at her watch, and saw it was nearly time for her bus. "Oh I've got to go, my bus is coming any moment!" Elizabeth cried to Tom,

"Okay bye Roberts!" Tom called back; she flung her towel and water bottle in her bag and jogged towards the door, "Bye guys!" Elizabeth called into the hall, her friends waved back, she had been getting better and better at fencing recently but nothing like she was in Narnia, and she missed it. "Bye Elizabeth, you're getting better every week." her tutor said, "Thank you sir, I do love fencing, but yeah I have got to get my bus now good bye." Elizabeth said turning away and brisk walking up to the bus stop.

She waited for ten minutes, silently she looked around and saw her bus chugging slowly up to her, the doors flung open and she stepped open doors and asked "One single to-uh whoa-!" she let out a scream as suddenly everything was blue and green and water filled her mouth, choking her throat, cutting her scream short, she struggled in the water, unable to push herself up, she kicked off her shoes, threw off her bag and pushed her way up wards.

She surfaced out of the greeny bluey water and spewed out the water and looked around herself, she was in the middle of a sea, with a massive ship with a purple sail and a dragon on the bow. She started to swim away from the boat as fast as she can, but she was sinking under water. "Sire! Someone in the water!" was the last thing she heard before going underwater.

Someone plopped into the water beside her and grabbed hold of her. She struggled in his grip as he pulled her upwards. She gasped as she broke the surface. "Hold on! It's okay! We'll get you out!" Someone yelled from up above, Elizabeth got out of the grip holding her and swam away, the person swam after her and grabbed her again and dragged her towards the ship.

"NOO! GET OFF ME!" She cried, she slipped out the person's grip and lost her balance she slid under water, her mouth filling with water, she pushed herself up, and choked out water, she felt arms going around her.

"Elizabeth! It's all right I'll get her!" the arms disappeared and someone else dived in the water. She slipped underwater again, too tired to keep treading water and struggling at the same time, she let herself drift under the water, she opened her eyes and saw a dark figure swimming towards her, she felt something grab her, she struggled but the figure won and pulled her up.

She coughed up more water and wiped her eyes. "Elizabeth! It's me! Caspian!" "Caspian!" Elizabeth cried she, turned to face and gave him a smile. "Come on, out of the water" Caspian said, he pushed her onto the lift and jumped up too, he turned and pulled someone else out of the water and the men lifted them out of the water.

"Reep!" Elizabeth cried as she saw the little bundle of fur bounding up to her "Good morn' my Lady" Reep said, bowing low. "Elizabeth? How?" Caspian asked "A bus!" Elizabeth exclaimed "A what?!" Caspian said handing her a brown towel. "A travel thingy." Elizabeth explained "I was on my way home in Cardiff from fencing and I got on a bus, about to ask for a single to Cathays and suddenly I was in water and here I am!"

"Come on let's get changed, out of these wet clothes, you'll have to have some of mine, seeing as we have no female clothes on board, and er yes, this way." Caspian said leading the way up onto the poop and through a doorway. There was three doors "Study, Drinian's room," Caspian said pointing to two of the doors. Caspian opened the third door to reveal a room which had a fireplace, chair and a lot of books, it had a balcony leading out into the air, they walked past them into a side door, it was a beautiful room, with a big massive bed in it.

"You will stay here, no ifs, ands or buts I will stay with Drinian, the captain." He rooted around in a cupboard and brought out clothes. "Look in there for clothes; meet me out the door later okay?" He asked walking out of the door. "You don't give me much time to argue don't you?" Elizabeth asked the now closed door. Elizabeth looked into the cupboard and saw rows of coloured shirts, leggings, boots and waist coats.

She grabbed a grey shirt, and flung it on the bed, she took her coat off and dropped it on the floor, she slipped out of her blouse and put on the grey shirt, a little too big but okay, she pulled of her trousers and put some leggings on, they were a little too big but okay, she collected up her wet clothes and put them in a corner. She pulled her hair out of her elastic and put it on her slim wrist; she walked out the door, while running her fingers through her hair

"Caspian? Hello?" "Yes lad?" "Oh go away; I looked like this last time! And since when did boys have long hair?" "Me! I had long hair! And yes, you was wearing a blue last time I recall and your hair was uh shorter than it is now." Caspian said reaching up and scuffling her hair "Yes but it was a year ago and any way I'm joking you suit long hair," she said swatting him away "Three for me, three wonderful years."

"Wow, Narnian time is different." "Yes I know it is, it always has been, the old kings and queens were gone for thirteen hundred years, and they were only away for a year, remember?" "King Caspian, quick up on deck!" a ship mate said appearing in front of them, "Ooohh King is it?" Elizabeth teased as Caspian ran up onto the poop with Elizabeth behind him "Drinian what is it?"

"People, overboard again, two this time!" "Okay get one other man and tell him to help me with them." Caspian ordered jumping into the ocean again, and helping the people out of the water up onto the ship, the first to be hauled up was a girl, _Lucy Pevensie_,

"Lucy!" Elizabeth squealed rushing to Lucy "Ohmygosh! Elizabeth!" Lucy was dripping wet with a brown towel around her. "What a thrill!" Lucy said "How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked throwing his arm around Lucy, "I have no idea!" Lucy said wiping her face on her towel "Caspian!" "Edmund!" "It's great to see you." Edmund said "Great to see you!" Caspian replied,

"Elizabeth!" Edmund cried when he saw her, He rushed forward and hugged her "Ed! How?!" "No idea! A picture of this ship! Hang on, where's Eustace?!" Edmund said releasing her "Eustace?" Caspian asked "Our cousin where is he?!" Lucy cried rushing to look over the ship. "EUSTACE!" She yelled "He can't swim!" Ed yelled.

Elizabeth saw a hand rise out of the water then sink back in again, "There!" She yelled pointing, "Where?" Caspian asked, Elizabeth gave up and she ran to the side, she jumped over and dove in; she swam towards Eustace, who was struggling to get into the air, "I want to go back!" He yelled as soon as they hit the air she managed to drag him to the ship but he was sinking again, he struggled in her arms and sank, she grabbed him and gave him a sharp slap on the face, he gasped but listened to her.

The men busied themselves by helping Eustace and Elizabeth up onto the ship, "Elizabeth you idiot!" Caspian yelled, pulling her up. "Sorry, sorry" "Good! how did you end up here?" "Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked, referring to Susan's magical horn, "No not this time," Caspian said looking deep into Lucy's eyes. "Well whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here," Edmund said breaking their looks,

"Me too." Elizabeth agreed, "Ahhhhh! Get that thing of me!" Eustace cried, throwing Reep of top of him, Reep landed near Lucy and Edmund "Reepicheep!" Lucy squealed in her happy voice. "Oh your majesties," Reep said bowing, "Hello Reep." Edmund said "But the pleasure is all mine sir, but first, what to do about this hysterical interloper." Reep said looking back to Eustace who was only now getting up.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace cried, pointing at Reep, "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir!" Reep replied, Eustace's face turned from anger to pure surprise as Reep said those words, "It-it-talked?! Di-did anyone just here that? It talked!" "He always talks," Elizabeth said "Actually its getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian said earning laughter,

"The moment there is nothing to be said I promise I will not say it" Reep said looking up to Caspian "Right, I don't know what kind of prank this is but I want to wake up, right now!" Eustace muttered to himself "Perhaps we can throw him back?" Reep said looking up to Lucy and Edmund, Edmund had a thoughtful look on his face "Edmund!" Lucy cried hitting her brother, Elizabeth laughed as his face turned to hurt, "I demand to know where the blazing am I?!" Eustace yelled going towards a group of ship mates, a minator stepped forward.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy" the minator said, Eustace stared at him then fainted. Everyone burst out laughing as he hit the deck, "Was it something I said?" the minator asked Caspian "See to him will you?" Caspian asked him "Your Majesty" Caspian walked away and up onto the steps, "Men! Behold, our castaways! Edmund, the Just, Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia," Caspian said loudly, getting everyone's attention, the men bowed, when they rose, Caspian continued:

"Lady Elizabeth Evans, close friend of mine, and the High King and Queen, and Eustace, their cousin" Caspian turned around and headed up onto the poop "Let's get changed, again" He said looking at Elizabeth she laughed and followed him to his room, now hers and Lucy's room, Edmund and Caspian grabbed some clothes and headed out leaving Elizabeth and Lucy in the massive bedroom.

"Oh my gosh Lucy. we're back! We're actually back!" Elizabeth said happily. "I know! It was such a sudden! But aren'tyou coming down to England tomorrow?" "Yes, I am! I get to see you early! How wonderful!" Elizabeth sang as she got out a clean blue shirt and grey leggings, she went barefoot again, "Yes! It's lovely." Lucy laughed and pulled on dark blue leggings with gold embroidery down the seams, white shirt and a brown waistcoat, they were much too big but it worked on her, none of Caspian shoes would ever fit her, so like Elizabeth she went barefoot.

Elizabeth ushered Lucy in front of the mirror and set to work on drying Lucy's hair, soon Elizabeth pulled Lucy's soft, brown hair into a low-side ponytail, Elizabeth dried her own hair and let it be, "Hello?" Ed called through the door, Elizabeth and Lucy stopped singing, Lucy went and gathered up the wet clothes and put them in the corner.

While Elizabeth called, "Yeah? Come in!" Edmund opened the door and walked in with Caspian behind him, "Are you girls ready?" Edmund asked, "Yeah, we are." Elizabeth replied looking into the mirror at them, "Come on!" Caspian said going out of the room, Everyone followed him, the room was a sort of study, it had a carving of Aslan in gold over a fire, and it had the Royal treasures around the room,

"Aslan" Lucy whispered, placing her hand on the golden Lion, Caspian smiled at her, Lucy then noticed Susan's presents set on display, "Susan's bow and arrows!" Lucy exclaimed, "Lucy" Caspian said bringing out a box "My healing cordial and dagger" Lucy said walking over to him she reached out to take them but pulled back "Oh, may I?" She asked "Of course, they are yours." Caspian said offering the box Lucy picked up the diamond bottle and the beautiful dagger conjoined on a belt. She wrapped the belt around her hips and smiled at the familiar feeling.

"Peter's sword" Edmund said eyeing the sword in the cabinet, "Yes, I looked after it as promised. Here hold it if you wish" Caspian said opening the cabinet door and reaching in to the sword, he brought it out and offered it to Edmund, "No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you" Edmund said slowly, "I did find this and save it for you" Caspian said reaching into a different cabinet and brought out Edmund's torch, he threw the torch over to Edmund with a daft smile on his face. "Thanks" Edmund said turning the torch on and shined it in his eyes.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked "Uh-er nothing" Edmund stuttered Caspian led them into a different room, Elizabeth smiled and looked at the map on the table in the middle of the room, "Look Narnia" She said pointing to Narnia "Since you left us, the giants of the North has surrendered unconditionally" Caspian said pointing to the north of Narnia "Giants?" Elizabeth asked looking at Caspian with wide eyes,

"Yes Giants, don't worry they are, slow, and kind. We defeated the Calormene armies in the Great Dessert. There is peace across all of Narnia" Caspian said looking straight at Edmund "Peace?" Edmund asked "In just three years" Caspian said proudly "Good king right?" Elizabeth said smiling at Caspian "And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, not one to compare with your sister" Caspian said slowly, "Hang on, if there's no wars to fight and no ones in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked "That's a good question; I've been asking myself the same thing" Caspian said seriously,

"So, where we sailing to?" Edmund asked looking at the map "Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my Father's close friends and most loyal supporters. The Seven Lords of Telmar, they fled to the Lone Islands, no one has heard from them since" Caspian said looking at the sketches on the wall. "So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund asked,

"If something has it's my duty to find out" "Well what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked, "Unchartered waters, things you can barely imagine, tales of sea serpents" Drinian said. "Sea serpents?" Edmund asked smiling at Drinian. "Alright captain, that's enough of your tall tales" Caspian said taking a bite out of an apple.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter done! Please review, favourite and follow!**

**Also, if you want information on when I'm going to update next etc... follow me on twitter: GGoddess17**

**Thanks!**

**Revised - 27/10/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Elizabeth's Adventure: Continued!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on up onto deck!" Caspian said happily, he was eager to show around the two Pevensies and Elizabeth. "Hang on Caspian, I'm going to give Eustace someone of my cordial, if he's ill I can help him." Lucy said,

"Ok, if you think the potion should be wasted on sea sickness," Caspian said with a shruf of his shoulders. "Drinian, take Elizabeth and Edmund up onto deck please." "Um Caspian I have to say sorry to Eustace first." Elizabeth said,

"Why?" "When I grabbed him in the water he was panicking so I slapped him to get him to listen to me." Elizabeth explained sheepishly. "Ok let's go," Caspian led Lucy and Elizabeth out onto the poop, down onto deck then down the companionway to the bottom part if the ship and to a hammock where Eustace Clarence Scrubb was withering, there was a faun by the side of him.

"Lucy? Why does Mother smell like a goat?" Eustace asked, he was clearly delusional, Lucy looked at the faun apologetily, Lucy got the stopper of the bottle of quickly and poured a single drop into Eustace's mouth, Eustace immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Caspian led them through the ship again until they saw the sunlight, Edmund saw them emerging into the sunlight and walked down to meet them, "Come on Ed, let's see if your still good at fighting after a year," Caspian said pulling out his sword, Elizabeth and Lucy went and found some of the younger ship mates and asked if they had any spare boots, luckily the youngest did, he gave a pair each to Lucy and Elizabeth, they wandered up onto deck following the sounds of clanging swords Edmund and Caspian were sword fighting but friendly.

Caspian won, by having his sword crossed near Edmund's neck, "Ha-ha, you've grown stronger my friend," Caspian said taking his sword away and putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder "Seems I have," Edmund replied, Caspian spotted Elizabeth watching them by the mast,

"Ahh Elizabeth, have you had the opportunity to fight with our dear Ed?" "No, not yet, last time we were too busy battling." "You mentioned fencing earlier, have a shot now," "I haven't a sword," "Here." Caspian said giving Elizabeth his sword, which was Peter's.

Elizabeth grasped the sword and looked at Edmund, "Come on, you've beaten Caspian and Peter, you cannot beat me." Edmund said smiling "Sure, and I can beat you too!" "Of course you can," Edmund said sarcasticly Edmund smiled and lunged at her, she easily blocked it and swung to her left, then right, catching him unaware, he managed to block it, she that same trick she used on Peter, the year before, he was on his back, disarmed, with her sword point above his heart.

"Oh didn't I say Ed? My fencing has come along nicely, seems my sword fighting has too." Elizabeth said with a delightful gleam in her eye, she handed Caspian his sword back and helped Edmund up.

"You were right Elizabeth, your better than any man. You'll be good in war!" Caspian said, "No, no, I don't want a war!" Elizabeth said hurriedly. "Alright back to work!" Drinian yelled to the men.

"Your highness, my Lady," a ship mate said handing Edmund and Elizabeth a cup of water, "Oh thank you." Edmund said to the ship mate "Thank you." Elizabeth said, "Edmund, do you think if we sail to the edge of the world, we'll just...tip of the edge?" Lucy asked nervously, "Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund said trying to reassure his little sister,

"I see your still talking nonsense the two of you. Oh three of you then." "Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked "Yes, no thanks to you, it's like I have an iron constitution." Eustace said, Reepicheep appeared behind Lucy,

"As everessament as ever I see, find your sea legs?" Reep asked "Never lost them. Just simply getting over the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute dispassion, due to my intelligence." Edmund was taking a drink at that moment and nearly choked, Elizabeth, Lucy and Reep laughed, "I don't think he has acute anything" Reep said to Lucy,

"I'll have you know as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consol! Have you all arrested for kidnapping!" Eustace said walking into Caspian's chest, "Kidnapping is it? I thought we saved your life, well Elizabeth did." Caspian said smiling at Lucy, Elizabeth and Edmund. "You held me against my will!" Eustace claimed, Reep gave out a comical "Ha!"

"Did I?" Caspian asked, egging Eustace on "In what I must say, unhygienic quarters, it's like, it's like a zoo down there!" Eustace shouted pointing down to the steps leading down into the ship. "He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reep asked Edmund "He's just warming up," Edmund replied, "You could have died out there, would you have preferred that than being saved?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you! You're not much better, imagine a, a _girl_, slapping someone!" Eustace said turning on Elizabeth, "No, you wouldn't co-operate, I could have let you drown but I didn't, so I did what my father showed me to do, slap someone into their senses."

"Well your father is stupid! Along with you. You both sound like you read fairytales, which is stupid! He must know nothing of what's going on. He must not know that there is a war going on!" Eustace cried, Elizabeth glared at Eustace with hatred.

"No Eustace, he does not know that there is a war going on." Elizabeth said more calmly than she felt. "Ha!" Eustace said, "Do you want to know why? He was killed when I was young, fighting for this country. He has done more for the world in two years than you will ever do in your whole lifetime. There is a difference between us both, I understand what is going on out in that world, I work in that world. You, don't." Elizabeth said,

"N-now listen here…" Eustace stuttered, Elizabeth advanced on him. "No. you listen here, don't try and talk down someone that actually knows of the war, from what I've been told you've done nothing to help the war cause. What you just said about my father is like jumping up and down on an airman's grave, an airman that's saved your life." Elizabeth said, she spun on her heels and stalked to her room.

She went out onto the balcony and let the tears fall. She hasn't cried for a long while, not since she was told about her father's death, she learned sympathy was not around in her Mother's household, nor in school so she learned to keep her emotions stable. She wiped away the tears, and saw a mermaid swimming behind the ship, the mermaid waved, Elizabeth just put her head back down and sobbed into her arms.

"Elizabeth!" Caspian was calling for her from inside. He must have noticed the open doors because he walked out onto the balcony and spotted Elizabeth, "Are you okay?" He asked, he walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"You never told me your father had died," Caspian said softly. "I've never told anyone except Peter." Elizabeth murmured. "You and Peter were close, were you not?" Caspian asked, he was trying to get Elizabeth's mind of her Father. "We still are, before I arrived here I was meant to go travel down to see Peter for two weeks," Elizabeth said, she seemed a lot more calm now.

"I've noticed you and Peter had some sort of connection, when I last saw you both together," Caspian said, "I'm hoping there's something more to our friendship, I think I love Peter, but he is too caught up in his studies to notice that I'm there, in those two weeks I spend with him, I am hoping our friendship will bloom." Elizabeth said, Caspian smiled at her,

"That's cheered you up! Come on, come inside and clean up Elizabeth," Caspian said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her gently inside. Caspian led Elizabeth through the study and brought her in front of the large mirror. She grabbed a cloth from the large bowl of cleaning water, she squeezed the cloth and wiped her face, she plopped the cloth into the water and grabbed a clean towel.

"LAND HO!" a shipmate yelled, Elizabeth looked back into the mirror "Come on up on deck," "You go up now, I'll be up in a minute." Elizabeth said, Caspian sighed and walked out of the room "Okay see you up on the poop." Caspian called, Elizabeth grabbed her elastic from her wrist and tied back her wild, curly hair. "Miss you dad," Elizabeth whispered, she felt her eyes tear up but she wiped them away.

She looked back into the mirror, all she could see was a face of a young girl, yearning for her dead father, and a yearning for a mother to care for her, and she never had that. She saw red eyes, newly washed, a pale face, stricken so sad, and wild curly hair. She walked out and up onto the poop again, she saw three Islands in the near distance, she leaned on the side of the ship and looked out.

"Elizabeth?" Eustace asked. Elizabeth spun around to look at him. "You." She said and turned back to the Islands "I'm sorry about that, I had no idea that your father was dead." "You didn't need to know. No one does." "Yes, well I am sorry. I was angry at you slapping me,"

"Eustace, I could have let you drown but I don't think Lucy and Edmund would be happy with me. Any way it's what life guards do, if someone is drowning they panic, they grab onto people, which drags them down, so they slap them, so they let go and can be saved." Elizabeth explained, she looked around at Eustace, he looked confused "See you are a little boy, you know nothing of life," Elizabeth whispered

"I object! I am not that much younger than you! I am ten!" "Yes, and I am fifteen while you're not even a teenager yet." "Man the long boats, pull up the sail and prepare to drop anchor!" Tavros the Minotaur yelled

"Stupid beast." Eustace muttered "Oh shut up you stupid little boy, they are much more friendly than you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, she was about to lunge at him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw it was Caspian,

"You two come on," He said giving Eustace anxious glances. "Here," Caspian said handing Elizabeth a medium sized sword, just like the one she had three years ago, and a belt. She put the belt on and sheathed the sword."Only use this to defend yourself. Don't kill him. I don't think Lu and Ed would be happy. No matter how annoying he is." Caspian whispered into her ear.

The men were running about on deck, the boats were lowered into the sea and then Elizabeth, Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Reep, Drinian, Eustace and some men climbed down and set off for the islands. "Onward, the thrill of the unknown lies ahead!" Reep chimed jumping out of the boat and running onto the port. "Couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Eustace asked as everyone got of the boats.

"There is no honour in turning away from an adventure lad" Reep said turning back to the boat. "Listen" Lucy said looking about "Where is everyone?" Lucy asked, looking at Caspian "Come on jelly legs" Reep whispered extending his arm towards Eustace, who was struggling to get out of the boat, "I'm quite capable of doing it myself" Eustace said, falling out of the boat onto the steps.

"Oh! Ow!" Eustace claimed as he picked himself up. Reep sighed and rolled his eyes. "And our certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked, suddenly a massive dong was heard throughout the party. Everyone pulled their swords out and aimed arrows.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place, We'll head on, if we don't come back by dawn, send a party." Caspian ordered leading the way with his Telmarine bow. Caspian, Elizabeth, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace walked through the deserted town,

"Yeah, looks like no ones in so should we head back?" Eustace asked, looking pleadingly at Caspian, "Do you want to come here and guard. Something?" Edmund said "Ah yes!" Eustace said running towards them "Good idea cousin, very um uh logical." Eustace said out of breath. Caspian pulled out his dagger and handed it to Eustace, Eustace looked at it confused.

Caspian turned back to Lucy, Edmund and Elizabeth, they opened the doors of a church like-building they walked inside "I've got it, I've got it, don't worry." Eustace stuttered, Elizabeth and Edmund rolled their eyes, Edmund turned his torch on and led the way up to a small desk in the middle, there were a lot of ropes scattered around, on the desk was a large book, filled with names and ages, somewhere crossed out in red, "Uh I'm ready to go when you are!" Eustace called through the building.

* * *

**And there we go, I know it's a short chapter and everything :) **

**Make sure you follow me on Twitter if you can and it'll keep you updated on what stories I'm working on!**

**GGoddess17 :) review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Narnia or anyone in it unless it's Elizabeth or any other characters I introduced myself :)**

* * *

Chapter three

The four walked up to the desk and looked down onto the book. "Who are all these people?" Lucy asked, "Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked."Looks like some kind of… fee." Lucy whispered. "Slave Traders." Caspian said looking around the large room.

Suddenly there were dongs, echoing around the room, every one pulled out their swords, "Look out!" Caspian cried, he armed himself with his bow and arrow and shot someone about to attack Lucy, more people jumped down and started to attack the four but they were ready for them, Elizabeth, who has grown used to injuring and killing had quickly disarmed and injured the men attacking her. She glanced around, Edmund and Caspian were defending themselves and Lucy seemed to be managing fine by herself.

A man jumped out at Elizabeth and they began to spar, he was a very skilled swordsman, even better than Elizabeth herself. He had her pressed against a statue with his sword pressed at her neck, she could feel the cold blade against her skin. The man seemed to slow down, he gazed into Elizabeth's and seemed in a daze. Suddenly the man gasped and fell to his knees and fell onto his front.

She noticed the dagger in his back, red handle, gold lion head hilt, the dagger thrown by no one other than Caspian. More men ran towards Elizabeth, she shook herself and grabbed her sword and fought for her life.

"AHHHHH!" a scream erupted throughout the room, everyone stopped fighting and looked over to the main door. "Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again I'd say you drop your weapons." they saw a man with Eustace by the neck, using the dagger Eustace had been given by Caspian,

"I'm not a girl!" Eustace protested, still bent over in the possession of the man, "NOW!" the slave trader yelled Lucy threw her sword down in anger, Elizabeth, Edmund and Caspian placed them slowly on the floor,

"Eustace." Edmund spat "Put 'em in irons." the slave trader ordered "Come 'ere!" another slave trader yelled. "Ahh!" Eustace cried as the slave trader grabbed his ear and pulled him forward "Get your hands off me!" Lucy cried, Elizabeth lashed out at the person trying to put her in irons, she whacked him in the face and in return she got tackled to the floor, she had the full weight of him on top of her as he secured the irons.

"Let's take these three to market, send those two to the dungeons." "Listen to me you insolate fool, I. Am. Your. King!" Caspian yelled to the head slave trader. One slave trader punched Edmund in the face. "You're going to pay for that!" Edmund spat. "Actually, someone else is going to pay, for all of you." A deep voice said emerging from the shadows.

"No Edmund!" Lucy cried as Edmund and Caspian was dragged away, "LUCY!" "EDMUND! NO! EDMUND!" Lucy cried as she was separated from her brother. The next day Elizabeth, Lucy and Eustace was chained to the wall, waiting for the slave market to start. "Don't worry Lu, I'm sure Edmund and Caspian will rescue us, I mean Peter won't be happy now will he?" Lucy nodded but her face turned to shock as a cart full of people in chain, drove past a man was running after the cart, same as a little girl was running after the man.

There was screams from the people and yells from the slave traders, Lucy's face turned white, Lucy was worried for she is a Queen of Narnia and these people are Narnians her people, and Lucy couldn't do anything to help them. Lucy hid her face in her hands as the screams quietened,

"Come on!" a slave trader yelled, unchaining them from the wall and leading all the prisoners towards the centre of the village, a lot of men were already there, "Calormenes." Lucy whispered. She remembered the times during the Golden Age where she used to visit Calormen with her brothers and sister. Lucy was called up first, "I bid 60!" "I bid 80!" "100 for the little lady!" "120!" "150!"

"Any more bids? Sold!" Lucy whimpered as the slave trader placed a sold sign around her neck, and picked her up roughly and placed her somewhere near. The slave trader grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her up onto the stage. "Now, this girl is strong, took on two men at once, she is a fine fighter for a girl, fair age, pretty face to look at, who wants her?" "100!" "120" "150!" "200!" "250!"

"Anymore? No? SOLD!" the slave trader placed a sold sign around her neck and pushed her roughly by Lucy. The slave trader picked up Eustace and placed him in front of everyone "And now, for this fine specimen, who'll kick off the bidding?" the slave trader asked, "Come on now, he may not look like much but he's uh, strong" "Yeah, strong alright, smells like the rear end of a minotaur!" Someone yelled. "Hahahaha!"

"That is an outrageous lie, I won the school hygiene award two years running." Eustace declared, "Come on someone make a bid," the slave trader begged "I'll take them off your hands." a mysterious voice spoke he stepped forward, "I'll take them all of your hands!" the man flung his hood down to reveal Reepicheep and Drinian, Reepicheep yelled "FOR NARNIA!" while a chorus from men in blue cloaks flung their hoods down to reveal men from the crew of the Dawn Treader.

They started to fight the men in the audience Reepicheep leaped up onto the stage and unlocked Lucy's and Elizabeth's chains and freed them. "Thanks!" Lucy cried grabbing the massive book and whacking two men over the head with it, Elizabeth punched a man and grabbed his sword off him, she was attacked and she beat them off, she noticed Eustace had run off, _the coward_ she thought, she stayed and fought of the men.

Soon the Narnians had won and was marching down the road towards the long boats, "Your majesty! Your majesty!" a man called running out into the road towards Caspian. Edmund and Caspian reached for their swords "Hold it!" Drinian ordered holding the man off. "My wife was taken just this morning," the man said "Daddy!" a little girl called running up to the man, "I beg you, take me with you," the man "Gael!" a man called reaching for the little girl,

"I want to come!" the little girl cried "No Gael, stay with your Aunt," the man said pushing the little girl softly away "I'm a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life." the man said, "Of course you must," Caspian said, "Thank you," the man said, "Daddy!" the little girl cried. The man took his daughter into his arms and whispered "When have I ever not come back? Now be good." the man said rushing off to join Caspian and Edmund,

"Wow, I wouldn't leave my child behind." Elizabeth whispered to Lucy, "Yes but he's going after his wife," Lucy said back, they continued back on the march and got down to the long boats, "My King! My King!" an old man called, Elizabeth recognised the face from the wall of the seven lords,_ Lord Bern._ "This was given to me by your father." Lord Bern said presenting Caspian with a rusted old sword.

"I hid it safely in a cave all these years" Lord Bern continued, "That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund said, he sounded as if he couldn't believe it, "It's from your golden age, there are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it, and may it protect you." Lord Bern said thrusting the sword to Caspian, Caspian took the rusted sword and smiled at Lord Bern, the crowds cheered as Caspian held up the sword,

"Thank you my Lord and we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian said placing a hand on Lord Bern's shoulder, Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, Elizabeth, Eustace and the crew, made their way towards the long boats, people started to load the boats, Caspian looked at Edmund, he knew how Edmund liked Peter's sword but would never say it, "Edmund," Caspian said handing Edmund the old Narnian sword.

When they got back on the ship, Edmund immediately started to chip away the rust on the sword, Elizabeth watched him do it, she wanted to know what an old Narnian sword was like, "It's going to be magnificent, do they come in a smaller size?" Reep said jokingly, that night Elizabeth couldn't sleep, so she looked at the books in the study, she looked at the books and decided on a book about sea creatures and lit the fire, she then curled up to read it, she made sure she had her sword with her, just in case, around midnight,

Elizabeth heard footsteps outside the door, she dropped her book and jumped up, she pulled her sword out just as the door opened, "Whoa Elizabeth?" Edmund asked stepping into the fire light "Ed? What are you doing?" "Checking on you and Lucy," "Oh okay then go ahead," Elizabeth said flopping back into the chair and retrieving the book. "What are you doing up?" Edmund asked settling into the chair opposite her, "Can't sleep, I hate it."

"What?" "Not being able to sleep!" "Oh, I used to get that, in Cair Pavavel, our old castle." Edmund said as if in a dream, Edmund told Elizabeth the story of how he, Peter, Susan and Lucy got into Narnia, about one o'clock, Caspian burst into the room."Ed? What are you doing?!" Caspian demanded, "Telling Elizabeth the story of the Golden Age, plus keeping her company." "Go to bed Elizabeth." "No. I can't."

"Why?" "I can't sleep. I can't get to sleep." "Oh just go try," Caspian said "Ed?" Caspian said moving out of the room. Luckily the fire was nearly out, so Edmund followed Caspian and Elizabeth went into the main bedroom, she got into bed, slowly and snuggled down, she didn't get asleep until three am.

* * *

**Next update shall be up soon! **

**Remember to review!**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter if you can! -GGoddess17**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm afraid it's only a short chapter tonight :)**

**I only own Elizabeth... etc...**

* * *

Chapter four

Elizabeth slept late, she didn't hear Lucy get up, and the rocking of the boat was soothing enough. She woke up, slowly and yet out a deep yawn, she looked around startled at where she was and the surroundings, then she realized, that she was back in Narnia, she was so happy, she looked around and saw a faun, standing right by the bed with a tray of food

"Ahhh!" she screamed, the faun looked startled, a minute later Caspian and Edmund ran into the doorway and looked at the faun then at Elizabeth, who was breathing hard, with bad bed head.

"Elizabeth?" Caspian asked "Sorry, sorry." Elizabeth cried pulling the bed sheets around her and huddling down "Elizabeth? Are-are you ok?" Caspian asked softly, Edmund looked at the faun and took the tray of him, the faun disappeared, Edmund set the tray on the table and dragged a chair over to the bed, Caspian sheathed his sword and sat on the bed, he slowly peeled the bed sheets back to reveal a shaking Elizabeth.

"Hey come on now, what's up?" Caspian asked pulling Elizabeth up. "I don't know, the faun, he just, startled me, yeah by the way great advise, I fell asleep at three. I am so tired." "Get up! Come on out of bed and up!" Edmund said,

"Best thing to do is get up and move about," Caspian said. They got up and left the room "Meet you up on deck Elizabeth." Edmund said before closing the door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and jumped out of bed, she quickly changed into her leggings and shirt and looked into the mirror, her pale face was looking back at her with crazy hair, she managed to tame it and left it down, she walked out of the main bedroom and up onto the poop just in time to hear Eustace say,

"Look, can't we just discuss this?!" Eustace had a butchers knife in his hand, holding it awkwardly, "That was for stealing!" Reep said slicing Eustace's shirt open, "That was for lying!" Reep said sticking his tiny sword in the orange and bringing it out,

"And that was for good measure." Reep said slapping Eustace in the face with the orange. Eustace started to shake, he swung at Reep, but Reep jumped over onto a barrel, "Ahahahahaa we have our selves a duel!" Reep cried

"Catch!" Reep tossed the orange to Drinian, Eustace lunged at Reepicheep, and Reep ducked, "Is that it? Come on! Left!" Reep shouted. Eustace lunged again, Reep rolled, then jumped, "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise, keep your blade up, up! Now! Yah!" Reep shouted. Reep dodged all of Eustace's clumsy lunges. Eustace lunged again,

Reep jumped onto Eustace's back and onto the rigging, then onto the side, "Yoo hooo, over here! Now lunge! Not your left! Your right!" Reep cried stabbing his left and right leg. Eustace lunged left, right, left, right, while Reep dodged all of the lunges, then Eustace swung the sword just missing Reep, but Reep fell backwards and off the boat, "Oh no!" Reep cried as he fell.

Eustace ran to look overboard but he couldn't see anything, something tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and felt something dig into his back as he was pushed forward, Reep was the one who pushed him

"And that's it!" Reep cried as Eustace was flung into a barrel which tipped and let out a scream, "Look," Lucy said looking down as a small hand appeared from the barrel, a small body followed and it stood up, it was the girl from the Lone Islands "Gael? What are you doing here?" Rhince asked, he gives up and hugs his daughter.

Drinian pushed his way through the crowd and towards the father and daughter embracing, the hug broke apart and they watched Drinian with batted breath, "Looks like we have an extra crew member." Drinian said smiling, he gave the orange to Gael. Lucy smiled and walked up to Gael, "Welcome aboard." "Your majesty" Gael said curtsying,

"Call me Lucy. Come on" Lucy said extending her hand and leading Gael up onto the poop and into her bedroom down to the main bedroom, Elizabeth followed them down "Hi I'm Elizabeth,"

"You're Lady Elizabeth of Narnia!" Gael exclaimed "Gael, you will sleep in the bed with Lucy, I'll sleep in the study." Elizabeth said "But your majesty-" "No, I'm not a queen or even a princess,"

"Oh, Elizabeth? Are you sure?" "Yes, I am sure and I don't think it is right if a little girl doesn't have a proper bed, and I don't want Lucy to sleep on a floor!" "Elizabeth!" "No I mean it!" Elizabeth said, making the final decision. Elizabeth made her way up onto the poop, Caspian, Edmund and Drinian were talking, "Look's uninhabited, but if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here" Caspian said,

"Could be a trap" "What could?" Elizabeth asked "This here Island" Drinian explained. "Or it could hold some answers, Caspian?" Edmund asked Caspian looked at the floor then up again at the dragons head "We'll spend the night on shore, scour the Island in the morning." Caspian said looking through the telescope at the Island again, "Aye your majesty" Drinian said.

They got the long boats out again and took a selection of the crew with them, Lucy took a book this time, while Elizabeth and Reep took it upon themselves to train Eustace in sword fighting, they managed to teach him the basics until it was time to sleep.

* * *

**Again, it's only a short chapter, I am sorry. I plan to revisit these stories and edit them a bit when I have time though!**

**Today, my friend told me I looked formal as we stood for the 2 minute silence at 11 AM today. All I did was stand to attention, as I did yesterday on the parade. **

**Anyway, guys, follow me on Twitter! GGoddess17**

**Fav, follow and review this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for not updating, my time has been rushed tbh, with Christmas, family stuff and yeah... problems...**

**The usual disclaimers inserted.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke up first, she looked around and saw massive foot prints in the ground but it was just one foot and countless prints, "Caspian, look, Caspian!" Elizabeth tried to wake Caspian up, she looked around while Caspian drowsed himself,

"What the? Ed, Ed wake up!" Caspian woke Edmund up "What?" Edmund asked sleepily, "Wake up!" "Oh no, Lucy!" Elizabeth cried, she spotted Lucy's empty blanket, with her dwarfs sword beside it,

"Where's Lucy?" Edmund asked as he got up, "Lucy? Lucy?!" Edmund cried searching for his sister, Drinian had awoken at Caspian trying to wake Edmund up "Everybody up! Get up! Get up I say!" Drinian ordered,

"This way!" Caspian yelled "Look lively!" Drinian shouted, everyone was up Edmund, Caspian and Elizabeth grabbed their swords and ran with the men running inland, they got to a place with weird hills,

"Caspian," Edmund whispered, Caspian spun to face Edmund. "Lucy's dagger!" Edmund said, suddenly spears appeared in floor and a lot of yells from the crew, "Stay where you are!" a deep voice yelled, something grabbed Elizabeth from behind and put a hand over her mouth, something else grabbed her sword and threw it on the floor, the hands holding her lifted her and flung her away like a rag doll,

"Owww!" she cried as she hit the side of a spear then hit the floor heavily, she groaned into the floor, She looked up ,"What sort of creatures are you?!" Caspian shouted "Big ones, with a head of a tiger and the body of a-" the deep voice said trailing off, "Different tiger!" another voice said "You don't want to mess with us!" a different voice yelled "Or what?" Edmund asked "I'll claw you to death!" one voice said.

"Yeah!" more voices chimed "I'll run my tuft right through you!" "Yeah!" the voices voiced. Elizabeth slowly got up, pressing her hands on her stomach, "I'll nash you with my teeth!" "And I'll bite you with my fangs!" all the while these invisible creatures slowly turned visible, they were short, but there was two of them, one standing on the other, but the weird thing is that they all had one foot each and they were massive feet.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" Edmund joked "Yeah!... uh fat bellies?" the creatures asked, "Tickle us with your toes?" the men laughed at this for the creatures looked at their bellies and toes, confused, Edmund went up to the one which had two creatures under it, the three fell over and as the one who was on top stood up, Edmund brought his sword pointing towards the creature,

"What have you done with my sister you pip-squeak?" "Now, calm down…" the creature stuttered "Where is she?!" Edmund demanded, "You better tell him!" the creature yelled, "In the mansion." the head creature said looking at Edmund's sword point, "What mansion?" Edmund asked. The creature's eyes darted left, Edmund followed the look and saw the mansion appearing out of nowhere "Oh that mansion." Edmund said.

"You know I'm getting really tired of you leaving me behind," Eustace called walking into the clearing "It's the pig!" the creature yelled "The pigs come back!" Elizabeth laughed at the words, but winced when the laugh escaped her mouth,

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Eustace acknowledged glancing around "Weird? He's calling us weird?" the creatures claimed. "The oppressor! The oppressor!" the creature yelled jumping up and down, Elizabeth noticed Lucy walking with an old man, towards them,

Caspian nudged Edmund "Lucy!" Elizabeth threw her hands down from her ribs. "Your majesties," the old man said while bowing "Caspian and Edmund. And that's Elizabeth." Lucy stated pointing at them, "This is Coriakin, it's his Island" Lucy explained "That's what he thinks" the lead creature said, standing behind Caspian and Edmund. "You have wronged us magician." the creature accused

"I have not wronged you, I made you invisible for your own protection." Coriakin explained "Protection? That's oppressive oppressor!" the creature yelled "I have not oppressed you," Coriakin said slowly "But you could have! If you wanted to!" the creature cried jumping further back. "Be gone!" Coriakin spoke the creature jumped all the way across the clearing and over the bushes,

"What was that?" Lucy asked "Lint, but don't tell them" Coriakin answered "What were those things?" Eustace asked, "Dufflepuds." Coriakin said over his shoulder "Right of course silly me," Eustace mumbled to himself following Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Elizabeth and Coriakin into the mansion. They walked steadily through the halls

"What do you mean, when you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked walking beside Coriakin, "It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil" Coriakin said

"You mean the mist?" Edmund asked "I mean what lies behind the mist." Coriakin replied walking into a room with floating books. Coriakin walked up to a table and picked up a big scroll, he turned and flung it open, it revealed a large map in the centre, the border was moments from famous battles like the Battle of Beruna and the recent battle with the Telmarines.

"That's quite beautiful, I mean for a make believe map for a make believe world," Eustace said hurriedly. "Look Lu, Peter on the unicorn, with Orieus!" Edmund exclaimed pointing at the map. "Oh yes, and there's me, Susan and Aslan," Lucy said dreamily. "Look, is that me?" Elizabeth asked "Why yes, it is, Elizabeth, it's when you were shot by that Telmarine." Lucy said, squinting at the map.

"Wait, wait, Elizabeth, you've been here before?" Eustace asked "Of course," Elizabeth said, "Peter titled her Lady Elizabeth of Narnia." Lucy said, "You were shot? And that's Peter?!" "Yes, and yes he is the High King!" Elizabeth said "This is the source of our troubles." Coriakin said, just as the map magically changed to show an Island which was green and black looking evil.

"Dark Island, the place where evil lurks, it can take any from, it can make our darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world." Coriakin explained "How do we stop it?" Lucy demanded "You must break it's spell. That sword you carry. There are six others," Coriakin said pointing to Edmund's sword "Have you seen them?" Edmund asked "Yes." Coriakin replied

"The six lords, did they pass through here?" Caspian asked "Indeed." Coriakin murmured, "Where were they headed?" Caspian asked getting a better look at the magical map. "Where I sent them, to break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island, there the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's Table. Only then can the true magical power can be released, but beware you are all about to be tested." Coriakin warned

"Tested?" Lucy asked "Until you have laid down the seventh sword evil had the upper hand, it will do everthing in its power to tempt. Be strong, don't fall to temptation, to defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." Coriakin said, Elizabeth looked at the map one last time before they left Coriakin and his Island, Coriakin magically made repairs on the ship, they rowed up onto the ship and set sail for east again, that night when Elizabeth put Gael to bed, Lucy and Elizabeth went up on deck, they leaned against the side and smiled at the ship mates

"Elizabeth?" Lucy asked looking up at the starry night "Yes Lu?" Elizabeth answered "What do you do now since you left school?" "I am training in any sport available in Wales and help my Aunt out as much as possible, I have a secretory job, I miss going to school, with you and Susan, it was good."

"Yeah, I had to leave that school though, due to the war and me and Ed moving to Cambridge, since Mum and Dad went to America with Susan and Peter is with the Professer, we've had the worst luck, until we came back to Narnia." "Susan is in America? Wow, that's lucky for her!" "Yes, I know, but we're here and Peter and Susan aren't."

"Yeah, guess so, it's good that we are back, ever since we came to Narnia in the first place, I felt as if I belonged here, then when we got back to England I missed Narnia a lot, I guess you must have missed it a lot more, seeing as you ruled for fifteen years! And then you came back thirteen thousand years to find Narnia taken over by Telmarines, it must have been hard." Elizabeth rambled on,

"It was, I miss Mr. Tumnus." Lucy whispered "I bet you do," Elizabeth said just as Lucy let out a yawn, "Bed for you missy." Elizabeth smiled pushing Lucy towards the steps leading up onto the poop "But I-" Lucy complained "No buts, I don't care if you're a queen in this land, I'm older and I am telling you to get to bed!" Elizabeth grinned. Elizabeth pushed Lucy the door way and into the main bedroom.

"Bed." Elizabeth said. Lucy glared at Elizabeth jokingly and stumbled into bed. Elizabeth gathered up bed sheets and bed clothes. "Good night Lucy" Elizabeth whispered before walking out of the room. It was a fine night, no breeze and a full moon, Elizabeth took a candle and a book out onto the balcony and read by the candle light.

Elizabeth must have dozed off, for it seemed like she jumped awake, the candle was out and her dead father was standing above her, green "Dad?" Elizabeth whispered "I hate you. Elizabeth. You are just like your mother, evil, spiteful and just plain horrible!" her father spat "Dad! I am not!" "You are!" Elizabeth's father yelled "But I-" Elizabeth stammered,

"You take, take, take and take off my dear sister and you don't give anything back!" her father yelled "But I can't get a good job!" Elizabeth explained "You can go die!" Her dad cried lunging towards her. "No!" Elizabeth screamed she ducked her head into her arms and waited for contact, she felt nothing. She suddenly jerked awake panting really hard.

The candle was dead, her book was at the other side of the balcony. She picked up the book and candle and took them inside, she lit the fire and settled into a chair, she was shaking from the encounter with her dad. She got up and lay on the settee drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

**I promise I won't take long in updating again! I just needed the break sorry...  
**

**Check out my twitter for updates guys - GGoddess17**


End file.
